Nonalcoholic Fatty Liver Disease (NAFLD) is a spectrum of chronic liver disorders, beginning as hepatic fat accumulation without significant alcohol consumption. A subset of patients with NAFLD have nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) which, over time and without treatment, may progress to cirrhosis and even hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC). It is estimated that 4-22% of HCC cases in the US are due to NASH, and about 2% of the U.S. population has NASH-derived cirrhosis, which is expected to become the leading cause of liver transplantation by 2020. Moreover, NAFLD/NASH is the central hallmark of obesity and type II diabetes which together affect over 50% of the US population, leading to a heavy economic burden. Unfortunately, therapeutic options for NASH are still very limited thus far, with only slight benefits observed from vitamin E or obeticholic acid treatment. Developing safe and effective treatments for NASH remain a significant unmet medical need.